Tell The World That I'm Coming Home
by mynameisrachellovato96
Summary: Spencer Hastings found out she is pregnant and leaves Rosewood. Four years later she comes back to Rosewood with her daughter. How will her loved ones and friends react? Will Toby want her back?
1. Chapter 1

Leaving Rosewood

As I got in my car I poured myself in a puddle of tears. I wanted to smack myself so bad. I looked in the mirror my eyes are all red from the crying and my head hurts. My phone vibrated, text from Aria "Where are you?" I turn off the screen and I shake my head. I didn't go to school today only to find out that I am pregnant. I'm so screwed. My parents are really going to disown me big time like what I did with Wren. This is worse than anything that has happened to me. I had to run away. Find a way out of this before anyone can find out. I drive straight home and I run up to my room. I start packing there and I pack all the clothes I can stuff in my bags. I get my life earning out of a vault nobody knew about and took everything out of it. Stuffed that in my handbag I make sure I have some ID on me and my social security number. I was done being Spencer Hastings in Rosewood. I was leaving this town I grew up and leaving everyone. My parents. Sister. Friends. And Toby. I think Toby would be alone without me. I can't take him with me I have to be alone in this. I wrote a short note to my parents and left my phone. I had a spare one but it didn't have line. I went inside my car and gave a last look at my house and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

Four years later

I woke up to the memory of an enemy from years ago. I came in contact with my parents but I didn't tell them where I was. They knew I wasn't going home again so they let me leave. I heard news of Toby being so depressed, I drove to Rosewood one time. I saw Toby and that's all I really wanted to see. My friends, they know I'm somewhere. My parents told them I was fine but I needed to go. "Mommy!" I hear a cry. "Mommy!" I got up from my bed and went to find my daughter, Katie crying. "Baby, what's wrong" I took her in my arms "I had a nightmare" Her too. "It's okay. I'm here" I said softly. Katie is three and is about to be four pretty soon. She was Toby's daughter but I didn't see Toby on her. Instead I saw another me but she always reminded me of Toby. Toby was father and I wanted to tell her about Toby but she wasn't ready to know her father just yet. For the past years I've been living in an apartment and working hard in a diner as a waitress. Not the life I wanted but at least Katie is happy so I'm happy too. I take Katie to sleep with me and soon after a couple minutes she falls asleep. I get out my phone and I go through the pictures of the past. I find a picture of me and Toby happy and worried free. "Who's that" I hear Katie's voice in the dark. I shut off my phone, "A friend. A really old friend of mine" I lie. "What's his name?" Katie keeps asking. "Don't worry about it. Just sleep baby" I feel her little head leaning on me. I remember the nightmare that haunted me and my friends for sometime. A. That's the monster that would blackmail us and ruin our lives. I also remember Allison. Who can forget her? It's been years since she was missing and then found dead. I shut my eyes and curl up with my daughter. After all she been the one who's been helping me forget the past, maybe she could help me forget A…

I woke up to the alarm clock and I pressed the snooze button. "Finally you're up!" I see Katie jumping on the end of my bed. "Hurry up Mommy we gotta go!" she jumped off of the bed and ran to wherever. I groaned I didn't want to get up but I promised Katie that I would show her where I going to college which was U Penn. "Katie" I called her. The rush of her two feet can be heard and she came in the room. "No running. How many times do I have to tell you" she nodded and walked away. I got out of the covers and get ready for a long drive to U Penn. Once I got to the kitchen I see Katie already dressed, she was wearing dark jeans and a blazer I got her not too long ago. I remember I use to dress like that and now I passed down the Hastings-Dress-To-Impress to Katie, seemed to be working for her. "Someone really wants to go" I tease as I get some coffee ready. "I really do wanna go" Katie said watching Spongebob on the TV. "Did you even eat?" I pulled down a box of cereal. "No. That's what I forgot" I nodded and pulled out two bowls and pour in the cereal. "Katie" she turned "Breakfast. Eat it here no eating on the couch unless I'm eating there" Katie got herself off the couch and dragged herself to the dining table. "I know" she hopped on a chair and ate her cereal. I ate with her and from the window I can see the busy street of the small town where we lived. Something I called home now…

I got Katie in her car seat and boy was she happy for another road trip. I made sure she wasn't going to get bored so I put her coloring books and picture books. "Let's go" I start the engine and drive towards U Penn…


	3. Chapter 3

U Penn

"Wow, it's so big" Katie said as we were heading into U Penn. "It is huh?" I couldn't get over the view myself. "Look Mommy there's a bunny" From the rear view mirror I can see how excited Katie was about this and every little thing she'll get happy about. I'm glad she can see the goodness in the world right now and she's just able to enjoy it. Once I came to the parking lot Katie was doing every thing she can to get out of her car seat. "Hold your horse's young lady" I told her as I got my purse. "I wanna-"That's when I closed the door and as I opened the back door Katie looks at me mad. "What" As I get the seatbelt off of her "I was talking and you closed the door" then she pouted. "I know. I'm sorry honey" I helped her out off the car. "Let's go" I tell Katie as she takes my hand.

The campus is absolutely beautiful and I regret not coming here. But it's all fine at least I can say I came to see the school. Sitting down, Katie was leaning on me. We walked all over the campus and I bet she is tired from all that walking. "You tired?" I asked her. "Nope" she got up and walked on the bench "Good" I smiled. I looked at the time on my phone and I could see from my phone someone was looking at me. "Let's go home Katie" I got up and Katie jumped off the bench. "We have a long drive" It wasn't that long but you never know the traffic. "Spencer" I heard behind me. I knew it wasn't Katie. I knew that voice. But who did it belong to. I didn't want to turn around fear of seeing someone from the past. "Spencer" I hear more. I kept walking I almost forgot Katie was behind my trail. "Catch up sweetie" I tell her. "Wait up Spencer Hasting" I stop and turn. It couldn't be. "I knew it was you!" says my sister Melissa. She threw her arms around me. "I haven't seen you in years. Where do you go? Mom and Dad are going crazy since you've been missing" she stopped hugging me and she looks at Katie. "Who's this?" Melissa asked. "Wait" she thought for a while. "She's yours?" I looked at Katie who wasn't even paying attention to us and was looking at mural. "I get it. That's why you ran away" I looked down. "I couldn't tell anyone" I barely say. "Not even Mom and Dad" I swallowed hard. "It's okay" Melissa took me in he arms. "Well I should introduce you to her" Melissa nodded. "Hey sweetie" Katie turned around and walked towards us. "I'd like you to meet someone" Katie looked at Melissa "This is my sister, Melissa. She's you aunt" I explain. "Hello" Katie said "Hi Katie. It's nice to meet you" Melissa said. "She looks some much like you Spence". "Thanks" Katie hugs my legs "How old is she?" "She going to be four" We both looked down to see Katie looking bored. "You know, it worked between me and Wren. We got married the year you went missing, he was really comforting our family" I nod. "Melissa, I'm sorry" I tell her and she nods, "I understand. But you should come back home Spence, it's time to tell the truth"..


	4. Chapter 4

Rosewood

After a couple hours spending time with Melissa, I took her word about going back home. I think it's time to leave and go back home. If I go back to my parents they have room for Katie but I didn't want them to disown me again I don't want ever for Katie to see that. I was on the phone with my mother and she cried, "Yes, come home" I hear her saying in happy sobs. I packed bags and Katie was just sitting down watching me, "Where are we going?" she asked. I go on the floor and sit next to her, "We're going home now. To Rosewood" She looked confused, "Katie, I never told you about who your dad is" I swallowed hard, "He lives in Rosewood. We might see him and remember what I told you about him?" she nods, "He doesn't who you are and it's going to be hard for him. But I know he's going to love you the same way I love you" I was sure about one thing. Toby not going to be happy at first but he's going to accept her, I'm sure about that. "And we're going to be with my mom and dad. Their your grandma and grandpa"

I know it was hard for a little girl like Katie to understand all this so I grab her and hold her. I don't know what to expect tomorrow but I'm coming home…

I got behind the wheel and drove to Rosewood. My hands were shaking because I was nervous. I don't know how my parents are going to react. If my friends well former friends are there I don't know what they will say either. Toby is the one person who I really need to reunite with and get this thing off of my chest. I want a family again and I was bound to get it back. I drive in familiar streets and I see the welcome to Rosewood sign. I look at the rear window and Katie asleep. Entering Rosewood I see the coffee place my friend Emily Fields worked I don't know if she still did. The old town of Rosewood, it hasn't really changed. Then I park the car in front of my old home. It's still looks like I can still walk in there and act like nothing happened. "Hey" I call Katie, "Katie, sweetie wake up" she stirs and opens her eyes, "We're here" she turns to see the house, "It's big" she says about it. "Yeah, I know" I look at it and I know in there my parents are waiting for me to go to the door and knock. "Let's go" I get out of the car and I knew I was doing the right thing. I get Katie off her car seat, "Ready?" she asks me "I think so" we head to the door and I stand there, Katie looks at me and then she knocks the door herself but she hides behind me. I heard footsteps and the door knob turns. I breathe in and out trying to calm down. The door opens and my parents are there, "Spencer" Mom says, "Hi" I tell them and they seem emotional and happy. But their happy grin turns into a frown as they see a little girl hugging my legs…


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I've been busy school and I went to up chapter 5. Hope you guys enjoyed! **

Rosewood- Part 2

"Who is this" Dad asks. "Mom and Dad, this is Katie" Katie come out from hiding behind me, "My daughter" I say breathless. They stand there shocking but then they come towards us. "We figured you had this kind of situation Spence" Mom tells me and she bends down to meet her granddaughter, "Hello Katie, I'm your grandma" Katie looked at me and then at her, "Hello" Katie said politely to Mom. "You look like just your mother" Mom tells her and Dad looks happy. This was a good sign for me, Dad takes Katie in his arms and it sweet they like her already. Mom hugs me and I held my tears. I missed them so much it's been so long and I always pictured being back here. Home, where I belong.


End file.
